The present invention relates to motor vehicle window assemblies in general and more specifically to mechanisms for holding fixed motor vehicle windows in place during assembly of the vehicle.
Many non-movable windows used in modern automobiles utilize a modular window design in which a flexible material is molded in place about the periphery of the window. These so-called modular window assemblies have been found desirable by automotive designers and manufacturers since they readily permit positioning of the outer surface of the window glass close to the outer surface of the automobile body to give a flush appearance and enhance the vehicle aerodynamics. These modular window assemblies are placed, during the assembly of the vehicle, in apertures in the vehicle body formed as body panel rabbet flanges. The insertion of the modular window assemblies take place in a moving assembly line prior to the final curing of adhesive which secures the modular window assembly to that portion of the vehicle body. Since the realities of manufacturing recognize the variation in peripheral fits between the modular window assembly and the body aperture into which it is inserted, it is necessary to fix the position of the modular window assembly with respect to the body as it moves along the line toward the position in which it is finally adhesively secured. Such handling is also necessary in assembly operations in which the body is stopped for robotic assembly of windows. In the automotive industry, many clip mechanisms have been utilized to perform this function, particularly in plain fixed glass assemblies as opposed to modular window assemblies. Exemplary of such clips are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,235,056 to Griffin, 4,161,851 to Inamoto et al. Similar clip mechanisms were fixed to the molded outer edge of modular window assemblies to perform the desired function. Such clips included mechanisms in which a leg extended perpendicularly from the glass surface and terminated in a backwardly extending free arm to angularly engage the periphery of the rabbet flange.
The use of such clips has not been found to be desirable in that they tend to not positively lock the window in position as is desired in a reliable manner.